tales_of_varisiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sandpoint
When walking along Varisia's Lost Coast Road, a few days from the mercantile metropolis of Magnimar, a weary traveller might encounter a battered sign, on which hangs a tarnished mirror. Looking into this mirror, one sees themselves- but cleaner, happier and healthier. One sees themselves looking their best. The sign reads "Welcome to Sandpoint. Please see yourself as we see you!" The Light of the Lost Coast Sandpoint is a relatively small coastal town, established around 40 years ago by members of Magnimar's nobility. The Sandpoint Mercantile League, an organisation consisting of figures from the Kaijitsu, Valdemar, Scarnetti and Deverin families established the town after clashes with nomadic Varisians who dwelt on the land. Frustrated with the lack of progress, Alamon Scarnetti attempted to lead a raid on the Varisians, however the attack was largely unsuccessful. The peace talks which followed led to the foundation of the town. Organisation While technically a holding of the city of Magnimar, Sandpoint is largely governed by its Town Hall and Mayor Kendra Deverin. While Mayor Deverin is the town's official leader, representatives of the four leading noble families still have a great deal of influence. This is due to the businesses that the town relies upon- ale production from the Two Knights Brewery (owned by the Deverin family), glass made in the Glassworks (owned by the Kaijitsu family), shipbuilding (orchestrated by the Valdemars), and logging and milling concerns (owned by the Scarnetti family). Aside from these official figures, there are others who have a great deal of influence in Sandpoint society. Figures such as Cyrdak Drokkus, a local celebrity and playwright, Ameiko Kaijitsu, the owner of the popular Rusty Dragon tavern, and Father Abstalar Zantus, a cleric of Desna and the custodian of the Cathedral, all have a significant influence. In addition, Sir Jasper Korvas, a former Paladin of the Order of the Wall and husband to Cyrdak Drokkus, serves as the manager of the Mercantile League, overseeing the books of the various noble families and ensuring the town operates according to the regulations laid out by the city of Magnimar. Recent History Sandpoint has led a relatively quiet existence, the largest disruption having occurred in 4702 AR. Jervis Stoot, a relatively eccentric old man, was known through the town as a successful artist. Folk would pride themselves on their house sporting one of his wood-carved birds. Unbeknownst to the townspeople, Stoot had fallen under the influence of the Demon Lord Pazuzu. That winter, Stoot killed 25 people, removing their hands, feet, eyes and tongue. The mysterious killer began to be referred to as "Chopper". Chopper's last victim was Casp Avertin, the sheriff of the town. While in the process of harvesting the tongue and eyes of Avertin, Stoot was apprehended by Avertin's deputy, Belor Hemlock. Hemlock pursued Stoot through the town, and back to his home on what is now known on Chopper's Isle. There he found evidence of Stoot's demonic obsession, and struck down the murderer. What ''exactly ''Hemlock found on the island is not known- he refuses to speak of it, and set fire to the cottage and body of the killer as soon as the deed was done. The ashes were scattered, the bridge to the island destroyed, and Chopper's Isle became a taboo subject. Only a few months after Chopper's rampage, another tragedy struck the town. The Sandpoint Cathedral, a lynchpin of the community, caught fire in the dead of night, apparently killing both Father Ezakien Tobyn and his adopted daughter, Nualia. Only Callahen, another waif taken in by Tobyn, was thought to have survived. Recently, it has been revealed that the fire was started by Nualia herself, and Father Tobyn served as her first burnt offering to her new patron, Lamashtu, the Mother of Monsters. In 4707 AR, construction of a new, sizeable, and fireproof cathedral was constructed. The Cathedral was due to be consecrated during the Swallowtail Festival, a holy day for worshippers of Desna. That day, goblins from the nearby tribes raided the town, caused havoc, and stole the bones of Father Tobyn. The goblins were chased off by a group of strangers new to the town. These goblins were revealed to be a tool in a greater scheme by Nualia, who had returned as a devotee of Lamashtu to burn the town which she loathed. Nualia was defeated by the Sandpoint 5, a newly formed group of deputies operating under Sheriff Hemlock. Shortly after the end of Sandpoint's goblin problems, tragedy struck one more, as Katrine Vinder and Banny Harker were brutally murdered in Harker's lumber mill. These ritualistic killings continued for several weeks, growing more and more public, and culminating with the murder of Titus Scarnetti, the body left in the square in front of the Sandpoint Cathedral. Tracking down the killer- who had become known as "The Skinsaw Man"- the Sandpoint 5 discovered that it was Aldern Foxglove, a local noble who had fallen under the influence of a cult, and had been transformed into an undead horror. In 4708 AR, in the month of Lamashan, Sandpoint came under threat again, this time from a Stone Giant hunting party sent out by the mysterious new King of Varisia's giants, Mokmurian. Bringing a pack of tamed Dire Bears, and a young Red Dragon whom they had allied with, the hunting party, led by the white Giant Teraktinus, failed to take the town. The attack did, however, take its toll. Sandpoint lost 134 citizens during the attack, with almost as many left wounded. Not all of those who were lost have been confirmed dead- many are missing, including the master of the Carpenter's Guild, Aesrick Battlehorn, the owner of the Red Dog Smithy, Das Korvut, Aurelon Scarnetti, a younger member of the noble family. Among the dead are several members of the guard and militia, along with Sandpoint's religious leader, Abstalar Zantus, who died protecting the cathedral and attempting to heal the wounded, Mayor Kendra Deverin, the official political leader of the town, Mhuvi, the deputy of the town guard, and Savah, the owner of the town armoury, who died while attempting to deliver supplies of ammunition to the areas where the fighting was thickest. The Sandpoint 5, with the aid of two travelling adventurers, Lanayru and Elrora, and their other allies in town, managed to fend off the attack, however many of the giants escaped, as did the dragon.